Stacey's Pet Show
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Stacey had a great idea: hold a pet show. The girls will have to figure where and when it would take place. They know they will have fun.


The Baby-Sitters Club don't belong to me, it belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was just having breakfast. I had eggs and bacon with French toast. I can't have maple syrup though because I'm a diabetic, which I'll have for life. I've had it for quite awhile.

I'm Stacey McGill. I'm 13 now and live in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I'm an eighth grader at Stoneybrook Middle School. I live with my mother because she and Dad broke up. First of all, I lived in New York City all my life until my dad got transferred here when I was 12 and made new friends, I even made a best friend. But then… we had to move back to New York City after Dad's company transferred him back there, so I had to say good-bye to my new friends.

Then, something happened unexpectedly. My parents started fighting a lot, so they decided to get a divorced and I had to choose who to live with: Dad was staying in New York City while Mom decided to move back to Stoneybrook. Guess what? I choose to move back to Stoneybrook and I was able to see all my friends again.

After I had my breakfast, I took my insulin, got dressed, said good-bye to Mom and left for school after grabbing my coats and backpack. My neighbor and friend, Mallory, walk to school together since she lives behind me.

At school, some of our friends, Mary Anne, Dawn, my best friend, Claudia, and Jessi were already there waiting for us. Mary Anne's other two best friends, Kayla and Kaylee, were there.

They live three houses down from Mary Anne. I happened to know the Willis girls. They lived in New York City before moving here. They're actually identical twins and they're very close. Plus, they're the part of the club.

Later, my friends- Mallory and Jessi have different lunch periods since they're sixth graders- and I were sitting together while we were chatting.

After school, we walked home together- even Kristy, who already told her bus driver that she wasn't taking the bus and was walking home with us. She lives across town, which is why she takes the school bus. We were going to be at Mary Anne and Dawn's and we planned on going to the club meeting together. We were doing homework together while we were talking.

At five-fifteen, we walked over to Claudia's. At the meeting, at five-thirty pm, the phone rang as Kaylee picked up. She loves that job. She's the second alternate officer (Dawn's the first one).

"Baby-Sitters Club," said Kaylee. "Oh, hi, Mrs. Prezzioso."

No one likes Jenny except Mary Anne. She's the only one can handle Jenny.

"Sure. Hold on. Mary Anne, who's free on Saturday from 9:00 in the morning until 10:30 at night?" asked Kaylee.

"Mallory, Jessi, and I. But since it's all day until 10:30 pm, I'll take the job," said Mary Anne.

See how she says since it's all day until 10:30 pm? One, Mallory and Jessi are not allowed to sit at night unless it's their own siblings. Second, they're only 11, so they're called Junior Officers. They can take day time jobs after school and weekends.

"You're all set, Mrs. Prezzioso, Mary Anne will be there for 9:30 am. No problem. Bye," said Kaylee as she hung up.

"Hey, guys, I have an idea we can do," I said.

"Like what?" asked Claudia.

"Perhaps we can do a pet show," I said.

"That's a nice idea to do," agreed Kristy.

"Yeah," said Claudia.

"We can talk about it at the next meeting if anyone has more ideas," I said.

"And, we can also talk about where we can do it," added Dawn.

"That's true," I said. "We can have two hosts."

"Okay," said Mary Anne.

"Don't forget about my sleepover that night," said Kristy.

"We remembered," said Kayla.

We giggled.

"What time is the sleepover gets done so I can leave for Jenny?" asked Mary Anne.

"It ends at 10:00 am, so we can get up a bit early. My mom can take you to Jenny's," said Kristy.

"That can work," said Mary Anne.

"I have a sitting job for the Newtons Saturday afternoon, so that works out fine, too," said Kristy.

Later that night, the phone rang as I answered.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, it's me. Kristy and I were talking about it and we decided I can be you co-host," said Mary Anne.

"Perfect idea," I commented. "I thought about adding a few judges."

"Sounds good," agreed Mary Anne. "We can someone tape us to be on TV and that can be on videos and DVDs so we can give it to our families and the clients."

On Wednesday, we haven't picked the judges yet.

"This is going to be tough picking judges," I said.

"We'll figure it out," said Kristy.

"You can be the announcer," I said.

"Oh, yeah, we needed one," said Kristy.

"Can Kayla and I be the judges?" asked Kaylee.

"Okay, we can do that," said Mary Anne.

"Yay," said Kayla as we all laughed.

After the meeting, I had my bag with me because I'll be with Mary Anne tonight. Claudia had to baby-sit, so that's why I'll be with her and Dawn. I left with them.

"What's up with the bag?" asked Mary Anne.

"Oh, this?" I asked.

"Yes, that," replied Mary Anne as we giggled.

"I forgot to tell you that I'm sleeping over because my mom has a meeting tonight at Belair's, so she said I can sleepover at anyone's houses. Claudia had to baby-sit, so I choose to sleep over here," I replied. "That way I can walk to school with you, Dawn, and the Willis girls."

"Sweet," said Mary Anne.

"That sounds easy enough," said Kayla.

"Dawn won't be home for dinner, she's baby-sitting from 6:30 to 8:30 pm," said Mary Anne.

At the house, Mary Anne was cooking. We did pasta with meatballs, which I can have along with garlic bread. Both Mr. Spier and Sharon came home from work about fifteen minutes later when dinner was almost ready.

"Hi," said Mr. Spier.

"Hi. My mom has a meeting after week and won't be home until later on, so I will be staying be here for the night," I said.

"Okay, good," said Mr. Spier.

Later, the phone rang and Sharon came up saying it was Kristy while Mary Anne got the phone.

"Hi, Kristy," said Mary Anne.

"I'm just calling to say that I just saw Logan and he agreed to be helping out at the pet show. I'll call Shannon later on and let you girls know tomorrow at school," said Kristy. "We can add the third judge. We can chat about that at our next meeting on Friday."

"Okay, great," said Mary Anne. "Should we call someone to film the pet show?"

"I will after I call Shannon and I know to call for that," said Kristy.

After they talked, Mary Anne told me what Kristy said.

"That's good." I said. "Who will be the third judge?

"Kristy told me we'll talk about that at the next meeting on Friday," said Mary Anne.

Then, we got into our nightgown to get comfy.

"I thought about Logan being the third judge," said Mary Anne.

"That's a good idea," I said.

"We can tell Kristy tomorrow at school," said Mary Anne.

The next day, at school, we talked about the pet show can take place a week from Saturday from one to four pm during lunch.

"Dad is letting us have the show in our yard since it's much bigger," said Mary Anne.

"That works," said Kristy.

"Her yard is big, but not enough to set up the stage since it'll be outdoors. If it rains, we can use the barn," said Mary Anne. "And, he said it's okay for kids and adults to come inside if they need to use the restroom."

"We can make flyers and we can pass them to the ones who has pets," I said.

"Sounds good," said Mary Anne.

"Does the Willis have a pet?" asked Kristy.

"Just a turtle and fish because M.J. is allergic to animal fur," said Kayla.

"Hunter's the same way," said Mary Anne.

"I'll make the flyers and perhaps we can pass them around," said Kristy.

"Okay. I do know Jenny has no pets," said Mary Anne. "We know the Pikes has Pow, Charlotte has Carrot, Barretts has none since Marnie is allergic to dogs."

"That's true," I said.

"The ones who has no pets still can come watch though to enjoy the show," said Mary Anne. "We can add that to the flyers."

"Maybe the ones who's allergic to dogs won't be a good idea for them to come," I said.

"Oh, you got a good point," said Mary Anne.

"But who would watch them since we're all going to be in the show?" asked Claudia.

"We have time to think about it," said Mary Anne.

"It's an afternoon job and it would be on tape, we can use Mallory or Jessi to watch them," I said.

"We can use a set up a coloring area for the kids," said Kristy. "We can add that in the flyer."

"That can work," said Kayla.

"We'll just have M.J. and Hunter right now," said Mary Anne.

"We can put some on the bulletin board as well," said Kristy.

"Okay," I said.

"I like that idea, too," said Mary Anne as the rest agreed.

"Then, it's settled," said Kristy.

"We'll have a fun time," said Mary Anne.

"I know we will," I said.

"I can't wait until next Saturday," said Mary Anne.

"Me either," I said.

"But where the coloring area would be?" asked Kristy.

"I can ask Dad to see if he has any ideas," said Mary Anne.

"Okay," said Kristy.

"We can figure it out," said Dawn.

"Unless they can do it in your front yard," suggested Kayla.

"That way anyone with pet allergies can still enjoy the coloring area," said Kaylee.

"That's not a bad idea. We do have a gate," said Mary Anne. "I'll still check with Dad first."

"No problem. Why don't we tell him our idea together?" asked Kayla.

"Okay," said Mary Anne.

"Maybe your dad can watch them if he has no plans," said Kristy.

"I think he has jury duty that day, so I don't think he can stick around," said Mary Anne. "Carlos won't be around that day. He has an away game, but Meredith will be because Cassie will be coming over."

"How about Mom?" asked Dawn.

Carlos and Meredith is their adopted siblings.

"It's going to be a tough spot. One thing: if Dad lets us do it inside, I'll have to keep Tigger out of sight from allergy sufferers," said Mary Anne.

"Oh, yeah," said Dawn.

"We can always use the barn for that, too, if it's not raining," said Mary Anne.

"Smart thinking," I said.

The next day, we passed out the flyers. We dropped some of the flyers at the clients' houses. We did added: _No Pets? No problem. All are invited to_ _come and watch the pet show._ We also added anyone who's allergic to any pets can color in an area to be determined. On Friday, after the meeting, we were at the mansion.

"Shannon will be late because she has a honor society meeting until seven," said Kristy.

"Okay," I said.

We had a fun time.

"Oh, Logan has a game at seven tonight. He invited us to go, so maybe we can go watch them," said Mary Anne.

"Why don't we all go?" asked Kristy.

"We could do it," said Mary Anne. "They're playing over here."

"Perfect," I said.

"Tell Shannon to meet us there," said Mary Anne.

"Mom will be here to let her bring in the mansion," said Kristy.

She texted Shannon to tell her where we would be.

We all left to go there. We had no one to watch. Karen and Andrew are with their mother. David Michael is sleeping over at a friend's house. Nannie has Emily Michelle. Shannon came 10 minutes after the game started.

"Your mom brought me here," said Shannon.

"Oh, good," said Kristy.

When the game ended, our school lost by two points.

"That's okay, they played hard," said Mary Anne.

"I know," said Kristy.

Mary Anne noticed Meredith was there, but with Cassie. He's probably hurt by now. Her dad and Sharon had to work late, which is understandable.

"I just want to see Carlos for a minute," said Mary Anne.

"Okay, take your time," said Kristy.

Mary Anne was with Carlos talking to him for a few minutes until the bus came to bring the players home. They do that if their parents are not around, which is helpful. The rest get dropped off at Stoneybrook Day School where he and Shannon attend. Even though he was adopted from this side of town at an orphanage, he still wanted to attend that school. Mr. Spier and Sharon had no problem with that.

She came back before we took off to the mansion.

"I'm surprised to see Meredith here," said Dawn.

"But with Cassie," said Mary Anne. "I don't know if Carlos saw that or not. I didn't say anything to him since his team just won."

"Smart move," I said.

"But I think Carlos expects Meredith to come alone," said Dawn.

The next day, Mary Anne left early since she had to baby-sit for Jenny from 9:30 am until later on tonight at about 10:00 pm. Her parents had a wedding that's for adults only since it's at a casino. Mrs. Brewer offered to bring Mary Anne like it was planned.

The next day, the phone rang as I answered.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," said Mary Anne.

"Oh, hi, what's up?" I asked.

"Dad said we can use the barn for the coloring area and he said we can borrow the house in case it rains," said Mary Anne.

"Oh, good," I said.

"And, my mind was right: He does have jury duty during the pet show, but Sharon will be around,

"She had two friends over at the house for a little sleepover," said Mary Anne. "They had a good time."

"Good," I said.

"They had pizza. They go to bed at 9:30 pm during sleepovers. Mrs. Prezzioso told me that the little ones are too young to stay up late," said Mary Anne.

"That makes sense," I agreed.

"They came over at around 1:00 pm and were leaving by noon yesterday," said Mary Anne. "She brought me home."

"Good," I said.

"Oh, Carlos found out about Cassie being at his game with Meredith," said Mary Anne. "He told me he saw that after the game. I didn't tell him I saw that."

"What does he say about that?" I asked.

"Not too happy," said Mary Anne. "The only trouble is that the girls have been best friends since she came here. Meredith didn't want to leave Cassie out."

"Between you and me, Meredith was right to include Cassie," I said.

"Carlos will have to get used to that," said Mary Anne.

"I agree," I said. "He might be jealous."

"I think so, too," said Mary Anne. "I'm having a big sleepover on the day of the pet show by the way. Dad said we can do that."

"Okay, I'm in," I said.

"I'll tell the other girls tomorrow," said Mary Anne. "The Willis girls and Cassie are coming, too."

"Good," I said.

"The sleepover will end before church on Sunday," said Mary Anne. "But Dad said you're all welcome to attend the mass, too?"

"Okay," I said. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

After we had a long talk, I got ready for school.

The next day, Mary Anne told the other girls about their Saturday night out. She already told Mallory and Jessi on the way to school.

"Okay," said Kristy.

"Mallory and Jessi will be happy to join, too," said Mary Anne.

"Oh, good," I said.

A few days later, the stage was ready to get up on the grass for tomorrow. This was before the meeting. We checked the weather and it will be sunny, thankfully. Mary Anne rented the coloring area and put it in the barn. Claudia bought coloring books.

At the meeting, Mallory agreed to watch those kids. "Who do we have so far?"

"The only ones who are allergic to pet hair is M.J. and Hunter, but any other kids can do that as well if they get bored for sitting too long," said Mary Anne. "We won't have Marnie. She's staying with a relative."

"That's a good idea," said Mallory.

"We should've add it that to the flyer, but I didn't think of it," said Mary Anne.

"That's okay," said Mallory.

The next day, everyone was starting to show up by 12:30 pm. Mary Anne and Dawn made a banner to show M.J. and Hunter where to color. In fact, they both decide to have a coloring contest and the three winners can get a prize. Sharon was the one who gave them that idea. Another idea was to provide refreshments as well.

All of the kids did the coloring contest during the show before they went go join their parents. Jessi offered to pitch in.

"The three winners will be announced at the end of the pet show," announced Mallory.

The pet show went very well. Kristy was quite an announcer. Mary Anne and I loved being the hosts. The Willis girls and Logan loved being the judges. When the pet show ended, 3rd place winner was Pow, 2nd place happened to be Tigger, and the first winning pet was Carrot. Charlotte said her parents help her practice doing tricks with Carrot. They all had ribbons that we bought from the party store.

And, color contest winners were announced. Third place went to Jenny with a gift card to a movie, second place went to M.J. with a gift card for McDonald's, and first place was a tie for Hunter & Nicky and were each rewarded a gift card for a book store.

After everyone left for home, we helped clean up.

"People that we rented the stage and the coloring area will be here tomorrow afternoon when we come home from church, but not until after lunch," said Mary Anne.

"Mary Anne and I saved up our baby-sitting money to help pay for it," said Dawn.

"Good idea," I said.

"I think we can do it more often," said Claudia.

"Yeah," the rest of us agreed.

"The kids enjoyed it," said Mary Anne.

"We can use the same people," said Kayla.

"Even better, you were a great judge with Kaylee and Logan," I said.

"Thanks," said Kayla.

Later, we had the sleeping bags in the basement before dinner to be all set. We were having Chinese for a change. Carlos got home right before dinner.

"My team won," he said.

"Good," said Mary Anne.

"I'll be sleeping upstairs because I have an early game, so I can't join you for church," said Carlos.

"That's okay," said Mary Anne.

At 8:00 pm, we got into our nightgowns. Meredith and Cassie planned to sleep upstairs, too. We didn't mind.

"Cassie can have my bed anyway," said Mary Anne.

At 10:30 pm, we went into our sleeping bags, but none of us were tired. We were just excited about the pet show. We didn't go to sleep until midnight. I'm glad we had fun with the pet show. I think we can do this every year.

The End


End file.
